Zaczymamy od hokeja na lodzie.
Sporty Zimowe Odcinek 1 Nowy York Chris:'Witajcie w kolejnym sezonie totalnej porażki! Clipy z finału. '''Chris:'Ale to były emocje.Tydzień temu finaliści mieli za zadanie najpierw wybrać po jednym najgorszym uczestniku tego sezonu do robota, a potem rozegrać pojedynek tymi robotami.Totalną porażkę powrót na wyspę Pahkitew wygrała Dawn ,ale pieniądze mimo to trafiły do Courtney.Jestem Chris.W tym sezonie będzie jeszcze więcej emocji, ale zasady potem...Zaczynamy Sporty Zimowe Totalnej Porażki!!! Lotnisko w Nowym Yorku 'Chris:'Witajcie ponownie,pora na przyjazd uczestników! Nagle przyjechał autobus z uczestnikami. Jako pierwsi wysiedli Zoey i Mal, to znaczy Mike. 'Mike:'Cześć Chris, jak się masz? 'Chris:'Nie nabierzesz mnie Mal! 'Zoey:'Nic się nie zmieniłeś Chris, a to już jest Mike, a nie Mal! Chris się lekko przestraszył. 'Chris:'Ok, idźcie. Nagle z autobusu wyszedł B. 'Chris:'A oto nasza była niemowa B. 'Zoey:'Była? 'B:'Oczywiście, ostatnio odpadłem niesprawiedliwie, więc teraz może być lepiej. 'Chris:'Nie wydaje mi się, a oto Scarlett, która jest... Scarlett zatkała mu buzię. 'Scarlett:'Miłą, pomocną i ułożoną dziewczyną, która szuka przyjaciół. 'Zoey:'Nieźle! '(Scarlett:'Mam już pierwszą frajerkę. Uśmiechnęła się nikczemnie.)' '''Chris:'Niech ci będzie, a teraz imprezowicz Geoff! Geoff:'Witajcie ziomy, oto stoi przed wami zwycięzca Wariackiego Wyścigu!!! Chwila milczenia. '''Chris:'Następna Jo i Brick który upadł na ziemię. 'Jo:'Ha i znowu wygrałam łamago! Brick wstał. 'Brick:'Znowu zagrałaś nieczysto! Kierowali na sobie spojrzenia przez długi czas. 'Chris:'Nie mamy czasu na waszą kłótnię, więc teraz ulubiony przyjaciel kła...Scott! 'Zoey:'To miała być ironia? 'Chris:'Nie. Z autobusu wychodzi Scott z Kłem. 'Scott:'Witajcie koledzy, Scott powraca.Ha ha ha! Przybija piątkę z Kłem. 'Wszyscy:'Co!? Ale jak to! '(Scott:'Sorry wam, ale jestem niepokonany.Hahaha!)' '''Chris:'Ok, to tyle jeżeli chodzi o 2 obsadę.Oto Trent! Trent:'Hejka, ten program to jedyne co mi pozostało. Zaczął płakać. A Zoey podeszła do niego i go pocieszała. '''Chris:'A oto wasze ulubione trio Duncan-Courtney-Gwen! 'Courtney:'Gwen jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! 'Gwen:'No oczywiście! '''(Gwen:'''Szczerze wątpie, będą ją mieć na oku.Przy okazji szkoda mi Trenta.)' '''Duncan:'Czas w więzieniu dobrze mi zrobił. (Duncan:'''Courtney i Gwen nie są dla mnie.Ciekawe co szykuje.)' '''Chris:'Cody! Cody:'Siema Chris! '(Cody:'''Tym razem nie dam się wyeliminować jako pierwszy.)' '''Chris:'I została 3 obsada, Jasmine! Jasmine:'Trzymaj się Shawn! Wysłała mu buziaka. '''Jasmine:'Chris to przez ciebie Shawna nie ma tutaj - przez tą podróż do Nowego Yorku, zachorował. 'Chris:'Ach, przykro mi, ale pora teraz na Elle. 'Ella:'Zamknij się Chris, witam koledzy. '(Ella:'Chris za niedługo spotka się z moimi prawnikami.Poza tym cieszę się, że wróciłam!)' '''Chris:'Ok.Rodney! Rodney:'Pokaże co potrafię! '''Chris:'Zobaczymy, Dave! 'Dave:'Daruj sobie, Dave to wygra! 'Chris:'Ok i ostatni uczestnik sezonu Topher! 'Topher:'Hawaje były super, zgaduję Chris sezon sportów zimowych. 'Chris:'Grrr, nieważne oraz nasz Chef! 'Chef:'Liczę na pensję! 'Chris:'Może? Chwilę później . 'Chris:'Ten Samolot zabierze was do miejsca, którego nie zapomnicie! 'Mike:'Nie zdradzisz nam? 'Chris:'Eee, nie! Wsiadać! Wszyscy uczestnicy oraz Chris i Chef weszli i wsiedli do samolotu. Po chwili samolot ruszył. Obóz Sportów Zimowych w Vancouver Samolot wylądował tuż obok pewnego obozu. Uczestnicy wysiadają z samolotu. 'Wszyscy:'Co to jest!? Chris rozmawia z szefem obozu. 'Chris:'Jak się umawialiśmy, wyniesiesz się stąd ze swoimi strażnikami w zamian za pół miliona. 'Szef obozu:'Nie wiem czy mogę ci ufać Chris i tak tu nie wejdziesz, bo nie znasz hasła otwierającego bramę.Hahaha! 'Chris:'Ach tak, VANCOUVER 2010 WYGRAŁA KANADA! Nagle brama się otworzyła. 'Szef Obozu: '''Ale, ale nie pozwalam! '''Chris:'Chefie czyń honory. Chef Hatchet wpakował szefa obozu do wora i wysłał go jako towar do Polski. Nagle przychodzą strażnicy. 'Strażnicy:'Gdzie Szef. Strażnicy byli robotami. 'Chris:'Szef jest teraz w Toronto i was woła, a jak nie przyjdziecie to was wyłączy! Nagle wszystkie roboty wyszły z obozu. Po chwili uczestnicy i Chef weszli do środka, a Chris zamknął bramę nowym hasłem. Po pary minutach. 'Zoey:'Co to ma znaczyć!? 'Chef:'Racja, przecież mogą nas za to zamknąć! 'Chris:'Cisza! Witajcie w Obozie Sportów Zimowych są tu wszystkie obiekty Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich ten obóz ma 55 km kwadratowych.I jest dobrze zamurowany, a na samej górze muru są druty wysokiego napięcia.W każdym dniu będziecie brać udział w innej dyscyplinie ,aż na koniec jedno z was zgarnie 10000000 dolarów oraz niespodziankę! Czy są jakieś pytania? 'Duncan:'Ale jesteś świrem! 'Zoey:'Możemy zginąć! 'Wszyscy:'Racja! 'Chris:'Tylko, że nie wiecie jak stąd wyjść. Zaśmiał się. 'Chris:'A poza tym tam znajduje się pokój zwierzeń. 'Wszyscy:'No dobra! 'Chris:'Ok, a teraz wszyscy za mną na lodowisko do Hokeja! 'Dave:'Za co! 'B:'A podział na drużyny? 'Chris:'Za mną! '(Topher:'Muszę przyznać, że Chris mnie zaskoczył.)' '(Jo:' Super pomysł. ')' Lodowisko do gry w hokeja, Wyzwanie Wszyscy dotarli do lodowiska . '''Chris:'Zasady w każdym odcinku są takie same: #Nie ma drużyn. #Zwycięzca lub zwycięzcy wyzwania będą mogli spać w Super Camperze! A reszta w jednym domku. #W każdym odcinku najgorsza 3 danego wyzwania pójdzie na ceremonię, a zwycięzca danego wyzwania zadecyduje o ich losie. Chris:'Są jakieś pytania? Las rąk. '''Chris:'Ok, nie ma pytań . '''(B:Żałosne zasady.)' Chwila czasu. '''Chris:'Waszym zadaniem są rzuty karne na lodzie. 'Gwen:'Czemu Chef dostał kask, a my nie? 'Chris:'Ach, zapomniałem ich wziąść. Uśmiechnął się. 'Chris:'Każdy ma po 5 strzałów.Na bramce stoi Chef, a kolejność brzmi następująco: #Gwen 'Gwen:'A czemu ja pierwsza? 'Chris:'Bo jako jedyna zadałaś pytanie, więc: #Gwen #Geoff #Mal ,to znaczy Mike #Rodney #Cody #Dave #Trent #B #Courtney #Jo #Scott #Scarlett #Zoey #Topher #Ella #Duncan #Brick #Jasmine Wyzwanie 'Chris:'To zaczynamy od Gwen. Gwen się przygotowuje i zaczyna: 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Gol! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Pudło! 'Chris:'Wynik '''4/5, witamy w następnym odcinku, a teraz Geoff! Gwen:'Super. Geoff zaczyna: 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Gol! '''Chris:'Wynik '3/5 ',a teraz Mike, niech ci będzie. 'Geoff:'Juhu! Mike zaczyna: 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Gol! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Gol! '''Chris:3/5, '''zapraszamy Rodneya. '''Rodney:Łatwizna! Rodney zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Gol! Chris:3/5, Cody. Cody zaczyna. 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Gol! Chris:3/5, 'Dave! '''Dave:'Już to widzę. Dave zaczyna. 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Pudło! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Pudło! 'Chris:1/5 '''na razie najgorszy wynik. '''Dave:'Wiedziałem! 'Chris:'Następny na liście jest Trent. Trent zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Gol! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Gol! 'Chris:4/5 '''taki sam wynik co Gwen. '''Gwen:'Brawo Trent. '(Trent:'Wow, zaskoczyłem się.)' '''Chris:'B! B zaczyna. 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Gol! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Gol! Chris:4/5 'wyrównany najlepszy wynik! '''B:'Tak! 'Chris:'Courtney! Courtney zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Pudło! 3 strzał - Gol! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Pudło! 'Courtney:'Nie! 'Chris:'Ależ tak '1/5 '''wyrównanie najgorszego wyniku! '''Chris:'Uwaga! Po występach połowy sytuacja wygląda następująco: #Gwen, Trent i B - 4/5 #Cody, Geoff, Mike i Rodney - 3/5 #Dave i Courtney - 1/5, którzy mają olbrzymią szanse znaleźć się na ceremonii! 'Chris:'Pora na Jo! Jo zaczyna: 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Pudło! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Pudło! 'Chris:'Jo co się stało 2/5.' '(Jo:Miałam zły dzień.Mimo wszystko powinnam być bezpieczna.)' '''Chris:'Scott! Scott zaczyna. 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Gol! Chris:4/5 najlepszy wynik. Scott:'Super, tylko szkoda, że nie ma tu Kła. '''Chris:'Scarlett! Scarlett zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Pudło! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Pudło! 'Chris:1/5 '''jeden z 3 najgorszych wyników! '(Scarlett:'''Jestem spokojna.)' '''Chris:'Zoey! Zoey zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Pudło! Chris:1/5 to oznacza dogrywkę! Zoey zrobiła smutną minę. Chris:'Topher! '''Topher:'To zaczynam! 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Gol! 'Chris:'Nieźle '''3/5.Ella! Ella zaczyna. 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Gol! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Gol! Chris:'''Najlepszy wynik 5/5 i to oznacza, że Ella na pewno wygra wyzwanie! 'Ella:'Taaak!!! 'Zoey:'Brawo Ella, jesteś super! 'Chris:'A teraz Duncan! Duncan zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Pudło! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Pudło! 5 strzał - Pudło! 'Chris:0/5!!! '''dla Duncana.To najgorszy wynik, więc na 100% pójdziesz na ceremonię. '(Duncan:'''Widocznie tak chciał los.)' '''Chris:'Następny Brick! Brick zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Pudło! 3 strzał - Pudło! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Gol! Chris:'''Masz szczęście '''2/5! (Brick:'Myślałem, że przynajmniej teraz pokażę, że jestem lepszy od Jo.Szkoda! '''Chris:'I ostatnia Jasmine! Jasmine zaczyna. 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Pudło! 3 strzał - Gol! 4 strzał - Gol! 5 strzał - Pudło! 'Chris:'I Jasmine 3/5.Oto wyniki dzisiejszego wyzwania: #Ella -''' 5/5, od ciebie będzie zależeć kto odpadnie. #B, Gwen, Trent i Scott - 4/5, '''Bezpieczni. #Cody, Geoff, Mike ,Rodney, Jasmine i Topher - '''3/5, '''Bezpieczni. #Brick i Jo - '''2/5, '''Bezpieczni. #Courtney, Dave, Scarlett i Zoey - '''1/5. Dogrywka, która wyłoni 2 bezpiecznych. #Duncan - 0/5, 'widzimy się na ceremonii! '(Duncan:'''Głupio, by było gdybym odpadł już w 1 odcinku.)' '(Ella:Ja mam wybrać osobę, nie wiem czy dam radę.)' '''Chris:'Courtney, Scarlett, Dave i Zoey za 2 minuty zaczynamy dogrywkę! Dogrywka Chris:'Dogrywka, polega na tym samym co było w wyzwaniu tylko, że macie nie 5, ale 3 strzały! A kolejność brzmi tak: #Dave #Courtney #Scarlett #Zoey '''Chris:'To zaczynamy od ciebie Dave. Dave zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Gol! 'Chris:2/3! '''Teraz Courtney! Courtney zaczyna. 1 strzał - Gol! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Gol! '''Chris:3/3 ', brawo jesteś w następnym odcinku. Teraz Scarlett! Scarlett zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! '''Chris:1/3 widzimy się na ceremonii! I na koniec Zoey! (Scarlett:'''jest niewesoło!) ' Zoey zaczyna. 1 strzał - Pudło! 2 strzał - Gol! 3 strzał - Pudło! Chris:'1/3! Dave i Courtney jesteście bezpieczni! Zoey i Scarlett widzimy się na ceremonii! '(Zoey:'Kiepsko!)' '''Chris:'Ella Camper jest cały twój! (Ella:'''Ale muszę komuś odebrać marzenia.)' Przed Ceremonią '''Chris:'Zawsze będzie tak, że przed ceremonią każdy z 3 uczestników ma tylko 2 minuty, by przekonać zwycięzcę, że powinien zostać.Kolejność brzmi tak: #Duncan #Zoey #Scarlett Chris:'Czas, Start! '''Duncan:'Eee....to tak powinienem zostać ponieważ bardzo mi zależy.Jakbym wygrał to pieniądze przeznaczyłbym na schronisko dla zwierząt.Bardzo kocham zwierzęta i... 'Chris:'Koniec czasu! Teraz Zoey ma 2 minuty, start! 'Zoey:'Ja szukam nowych przyjaciół i według mnie jesteś bardzo miłą i ciepłą osobą.I jeszcze to, że............. 'Chris:'Koniec czasu! Zostaje Scarlett, Start! 'Scarlett:'Już mówię, a więc każdy powinien trzymać się razem.Ja Ci mogę zapewnić, że jak będziesz się mnie trzymać to zajdziesz bardzo daleko i razem stworzyłybyśmy znakomity duet, a Zoey będzie tylko tobą rządzić oraz... 'Chris:'Koniec czasu! Ale szybko gadasz. '(Zoey:'Nie mam szans, jeszcze jak Scarlett to powiedziała. Zaczęła płakać)' '''Zoey:'Nieprawda!!! Ella:'A co? Scarlett wzięła śnieżkę i rzuciła Zoey. '''Ella:'Czemu to zrobiłaś? 'Scarlett:'Celowałam w tarczę, sorry! Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie na pierwszej Ceremonii Sportów Zimowych Totalnej Porażki! Symbolem bezpieczeństwa dziś będą Czekoladowe statuetki hokeistów. Ella teraz pora na twoją decyzję, a ja siadam. Na ławkach siedzą Zoey , Duncan i Scarlett. 'Ella:'To trudna decyzja, ale pierwsza statuetka ląduje do.......... .... .... ... .... ... ... ... ...'''Scarlett!!! Scarlett:'''Dzięki, ale to dobre. '(Zoey:'Ten program jest okrutny. Nienawidzę cię Scarlett ! )' '''Ella:'A druga ląduje do..... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ..... ... ...Bardzo mi zaimponowała ta osoba... ... ... ... ... ...Łap Duncan!!! Przepraszam Zoey. Podeszła do niej i ją przytuliła. Zoey:'Ella chcę ci powiedzieć, że Scarlett... Chef ją zabrał. '''Mike:'Nie! 'Chris:'To jest Fotel Wstydu! Jak nacisnę ten przycisk wylecisz z tego obozu. Po chwili Zoey i Mike się zaczęli całować. Nagle Chris uruchomił fotel i Zoey wyleciała z obozu. 'Zoey:'Uwaaażaaaj naaa Scaaarlleeet! 'Mike:'Kocham Cię, chwila mam uważać na kogo? 'Chris:'I oto mija pierwszy dzień. Kto następny usiądzie na fotelu i kogo Scarlett przechytrzy dowiecie się '''Sportach Zimowych Totalnej Porażki!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Sportów Zimowych